In Between Scenes
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Crossover, Naruto and Beyblade. What happens with the two bad boys of the show when the gangs aren't filming? Kai and Sasuke hate each other, right? KaixSasuke! Mini-lemon? Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! -M. & C.


**Monkey: I can't believe we're putting this up.**

Cookee: You're the one that wanted to.

**Monkey: Yeah I know, I thought it was funny. xD Anyway, this story was something Cookee and I did a few years back, just cause we were curious of the pairing KaixSasuke**

Cookee: "We?"

**Monkey: xD Whatever, anyway, mini lemon warning I guess? It was our first—**

Cookee: And only—

**Monkey: Time writing this type of story. Alrighty, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Naruto and Tyson walked off the set with a sigh of relief.

The bluenette pulled at the collar of his uniform. "Man, the tension those two can create feels _so _real."

Naruto raked a hand through his blonde spikes and gave him a sideways glance. "Dude, that tension _is _real." He motioned with his head for the other to look back to the set of the classroom they had just finished shooting in.

Both looked over and watched the two actors interact.

A raven and a boy with two toned hair kept their gazes locked on each other, both glaring at blood red eyes.

The younger raven looked away first. With his hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes in indifference and walked off the set.

The other rolled his eyes at the raven's actions. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened it then walked off the set as well, going in the opposite direction as the raven.

Tyson and Naruto looked at each other, shivering a bit. "Yikes."

"Naruto!!" A pinkette yelled, running towards them with an angry expression clear on her face. "I'm gonna kill you!!"

The aforementioned blonde paled. "Uh-oh. I think she noticed I accidentally spilled bleach on most of her clothes the other day."

"Tyson!!" A brunette exclaimed, anger radiating off of her as she picked up a random chair. "You're a dead man!!"

His face drained of color. "And I think Hilary just found that fake love letter from Kai I sent her."

Naruto and Tyson wasted no time and ran in opposite directions, each fearing for their lives.

Max and Ray were eating some pizza with Kiba and Neji as they watched their friends run around the building.

"Hard to believe they play best friends in the show, huh?" Max mentioned, ducking a table courtesy of Sakura.

Neji nodded. "Seems like the only ones that are anything like their roles are Kai and Sasuke."

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Max asked, taking a bite of his pizza slice.

"Because they're a couple of drama queens," Kiba deadpanned. "They're mad that they aren't the only walking blocks of ice on the set at one time."

Max laughed, choking a bit. Neji shook his head.

Ray smirked. "You sure about that?"

Kiba shrugged. "I call them as I see them."

On an empty set, Sasuke walked into it.

He heard footsteps approach him, then stop.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke turned around.

"Kai."

"Sasuke."

The fifteen year old crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Been on the internet lately?" the seventeen year old asked, taking a step forward.

Sasuke took a step back. "Why?"

Kai took a step to his side. Sasuke turned a bit and moved back, his eyes never leaving those crimson orbs. "Rumor has it, you and I are secretly in love." A step forward.

"That's bull and you know it." Another step back.

The raven nearly cursed when he felt his back hit a wall.

"Is it? Some are even wondering who would be seme."

"Really? Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course, I'd be seme. There's no way I'd be at the mercy of a natural uke."

"Natural uke?!" Sasuke exclaimed. He shoved Kai back. "If anything, I'd be seme!" Kai scoffed. "As if."

"I would _so _be the seme!"

If only the cameras were rolling.

A girl that had a job there as the errand girl, happened to stumble upon them. She bit back a squeal and hid from view. It wasn't every day one was lucky enough to see Kai and Sasuke having a conversation off the cameras. She watched the two argue back and forth for a bit.

"For the last time, I'm seme." Kai poked Sasuke's forehead back since the younger raven was getting closer in anger. "And you will always be uke, sweetie."

Sasuke paused. "Sweetie?!"

The girl, Karisu, nearly gasped. Pushing her glasses up, she blinked. S_-sweetie?_

"Who are you calling 'sweetie'?!" Sasuke shrieked as he grabbed Kai's hand none too gently.

Kai shook out of his grasp and placed his index and middle finger under Sasuke's chin. "That would be you." And he pulled them together into a kiss. Karisu's eyes went wide as a blush made its appearance on her cheeks. _Ohmigosh!_

Sasuke being as shocked as he was, didn't expect it at all and was easily overcome by Kai. He was pressed up against the wall by Kai again and he couldn't push him away.

Kai pulled away, leaving Sasuke breathless and confused. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's neck and licked him slowly.

Sasuke groaned as Kai trailed kisses from his neck up to his ear.

"I told you I'd be seme," Kai teased. He blew into Sasuke's ear before giving it a small bite.

"M-motherfucker." Sasuke cursed. His eyes drifted past Kai as the latter put a leg between his own. But before Sasuke could really get into the moment, Kai pulled away abruptly with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Have I proven my point?" Kai asked.

_Y-Yes! _Karisu nearly said, her hands covering up her heated face.

"The only reason you were able to do that was because I was caught off guard!" Sasuke protested.

"What? You want another go?" Kai asked.

_Yes_! Karisu mentally cheered.

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke agreed, wanting to regain his pride. "Bring it!"

Kai smirked again and leaned close to Sasuke, then getting them into a heated session of tongue tag.

Sasuke was pushed back again, much to his dismay. But this time, Kai made him slide down the wall and pushed him gently onto the ground.

The raven growled into their kiss, but instead of sounding threatening, it sounded more like a purr.

One of Kai's hands was locked in Sasuke's hair and the other hand made its way under the other boy's shirt, roaming around.

Kai began to turn his attention to his neck and licked cautiously.

Sasuke moaned as Kai's hands slid down lower, teasing him around his hips.

"Don't you dare," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"I dare," Kai grinned as his hand slid underneath Sasuke's clothes.

"Bastard!" Sasuke groaned.

"Probably."

Sasuke let out a moan as Kai's hand brushed against him.

"I'm starting to wonder your reasoning in doing this." Kai stated. "Was it really because you wanted to prove you could be seme or maybe," he took Sasuke into his hand, "you just wanted more of me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke argued. "Of course it's because I wanted to prove you wrong!"

"I think you're lying." Kai countered with a smug grin. He raised his face from the crook of Sasuke's neck and looked down at him.

"I think you're too full of yourself."

_I think this is hot! _Karisu thought with wide eyes, yet she wouldn't pull away from the forbidden scene in front of her.

Kai only smiled before doing his "magic."

Sasuke let out a moan, probably exactly what Kai wanted.

_O… M… G… _Karisu thought.

She shrieked as she felt blood gush from her nose. She clutched her nose and ran to the bathroom.

At the sound of her shriek, the two pulled apart, the atmosphere broken.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, a little out of breath.

"Hmm…"

"What? What's with that 'hmm'??"

Kai smirked. "It worked."

"What did?"

"I knew the fangirls were right and I could make you moan."

"What?!"

"Thought I told you." Kai shrugged. "I was having fun."

"Son of a bitch," Sasuke swore.

"Mmhm." Kai stood up and offered Sasuke a hand who ignored it and got himself up.

Sasuke fixed up his clothes while Kai glanced at his cell phone. "Come on, it's almost time to start shooting again."

"I'm going to have fun kicking your ass in the next scene where we fight."

"Sure you will."

"I will!" Sasuke walked past him but Kai reached out and took a hold of his wrist.

He pulled Sasuke back, made him turn around and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

When he released Sasuke, he gave him a smirk and made his way off the set, leaving Sasuke behind, confused.

"Jackass!" He swore a few times under his breath then left the set as well.

Karisu had finally managed to stop her bloody nose. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw a satisfied looking Kai followed by an angry Sasuke.

As soon as they walked out of her sight, she felt the blood drip down her nose.

She shrieked again and raced into the bathroom.

When the two reached the right set, everyone looked at them. Even though Tyson and Naruto were half dead, they could still tell something was different about those two.

"Sasuke-kun, ready to start?" Sakura asked sweetly, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Hn." He didn't look at her and walked to the place where he was supposed to be.

"Kai, what about you?" Hilary asked with a small blush.

"Hn." Kai didn't spare her a glance and walked past her.

"Gah!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest at the same time as Tyson. "You two are exactly the same! How can you guys hate each other so much?!"

Kai and Sasuke looked at each other for a second, then back at the two questioning them.

"Hn."

"I'm telling you, walking ice cubes.," Kiba whispered to Ray.

"Alright you guys! Everybody on the set!" the director called out. Everyone else walked to their places.

"After this scene, I'll prove myself." Sasuke whispered.

Kai smirked. "Of course you will."

END.

* * *

**Monkey: Damn, I remember we used to make Sasuke be uke a lot in some of the stories we wrote back a couple years ago. And he was always with Kai... xD**

Cookee: It was fun to make him uke.

**Monkey: Yeah lol xD well hope that wasn't too bad! Thank you for reading! x3**


End file.
